kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Cruella De Vil
Cruella De Vil is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, and a member of the Hellfire Organization. She has not appeared yet in the original games, but appears here as the main villain of the Traverse Town analogue for the first installment, "The Journey". She is a wealthy, fashion-obsessed heiress who wishes to use the skins of 99 Dalmatians puppies for a fur coat. Story Before Birth of A New Era (Backstory mixing in elements of OUAT, 101 Dalmatians the series, the two live-action movies, and the other crime lords featured in the saga) (Her mother Madeline's rise to power in the London fashion world during the 1920's, while secretly moonlighting as a growing crime boss in the criminal underground by using her earned funds from her fashion house designs; her meeting with wealthy gentryman Jay and seducing him into making her his mistress and eventually his wife; the birth of Cruella and her inheriting her mother's talent for fashion design and artistry, though unfortunately tainted by a sociopathic streak for only caring about natural life when it is dead, leading to her love of animal furs; Madeline's attempts at continuing to control her crime family in the wake of Ella's slow, but steady rising talent for committing murders unsanctioned by her mother just for the fun of it; making a deal with Big Ben Badun to use the Doberman father of the pups soon to be named Roscoe and DeSoto to scare Cruella and keep her in line from killing any more people than she could pay the police to keep quiet about to the public; stopped committing murders for a good long while while at college, where she meets Anita Dearly and they bond over their artistic talents, though Anita still feels a little creeped out around her; Cruella's growing desire to resume her murderous streak by plotting to overthrow her mother as the family's new crime boss, but now deciding to plan her attacks from behind the scenes rather than personally, paying Big Ben's successor Bill Sykes to have his Dobermans kill her father to inherit his money, then manipulating the Baduns into working for her; planted evidence that Madeline committed the crime and of her secret crime boss identity Malevola to have her arrested by the police and take control over the crime faction and the company; later encounters a passerby apprentice wizard to Yen Sid, and manipulates him into loving her so that he can grant her dark magical abilities namely Persuasion to control animals to do her bidding before she kills them for having outlived their usefulness; the apprentice wizard soon finds out about Cruella's true nature by visiting Madeline/Malevola in jail to ascertain the truth, then curses Cruella with a magical spell as punishment for her wicked deeds, robbing her of the ability to actually kill someone or something with her own hands, forcing her to rely on her hired minions in her crime family to kill people for her, much to her growing frustration; the beginnings of her rivalry with Sykes, Madame Medusa, and the other crime lords) In Between Birth of a New Era and The Journey (Her allegiance to the Hellfire Organization made, and her domination over the criminal underworld; eventually manipulates circumstances to get her home world destroyed by the Darkhearts just to see the fireworks even if she can't kill anyone fleeing the dying world herself) The Journey (Reprises her role from 101 Dalmatians for the events of the 2nd Traverse Town campaign, is arrested, then broken out of jail during the Chitauri Invasion of New York so that she can take part in the Final Door ceremony; is forced to retreat after the Horned King reveals himself) The Chain of Memories/Reversed Awakenings (Is one of two bosses in Ellidyr's side of the story in Traverse Town) An Empire of Dreams (Takes on the role of Esmeraude for the second half of the installment as a member of Jafar's faction in the Dominion XIII alliance) The Fantasmic Dreamtime Appearance and Personality Slender, skeletal, pale skin, red lips and fingernails, shoulder-length hair that is black on the right side and white on the left, thick black eyebrows, teal eyelids, bulging distended eyes Evil, sarcastic, ambitious, greedy, relentless, rude, reckless, psychotic, decadent, chic, egotistical, bipolar, short-tempered, cruel, ruthless, sadistic, glamorous, obnoxious Abilities At first, Cruella is one of the few non-magical members of the Hellfire Organization, her only real skill being her business-dealing savviness and her inability to drive a car based on driving regulations. This changes when Maleficent is able to tap into the truest darkness and begins granting her followers powerful dark magical abilities for them to use in combat or for leisure. Cruella, in particular, is granted the power of Persuasion Magic. Channeling that power through the nasty-smelling green smoke of her cigarettes, persuasion magic grants Cruella the ability to compel animals. She uses this evil magic for a variety of purposes, such as controlling dogs to preventing bugs from attacking. A large exhale of Persuasion smoke can also be used to create an nigh-impenetrable forcefield around Cruella, as anyone who breathes in the smoke is immediately poisoned and forced to retreat to cure themselves. Like most practitioners of dark magic, Cruella also has access to the Black Corridors, which allow her to travel between locations of her choice. Weapon Cruella's primary choice of weapon is Precision, an Arrowgun stolen from Boba Fett's locker room. The body of the Precision Arrowgun is roughly diamond-shaped with short spikes on each of its corners. Its center is blue, its inner edges are black, and its outer edges are silver and grey. The barrel is straight and dark grey. The handle and guard, which is lined by six dark grey diamonds, each with black edges, are both silver. Its rounds are greenish yellow and the diamonds flash yellow when Cruella reloads. The sparks the bullets produce are green when they strike an enemy, but gold on contact with anything else. "Precision" refers to extreme accuracy and effectiveness in carrying out a task; Cruella's aim is portrayed as being extremely precise. Boss Strategy Boss Theme: Squirming Evil (1st Battle), The Encounter (2nd Battle), The 13th Struggle (Third Battle) Cruella is fought in an on-rails boss battle involving Taran standing on the back of a truck with Cruella pursuing in her car. Try to use the reaction command Stop to keep her from ramming the truck (the truck has only 1 ½ HP bar). Occasionally, she'll summon Darkhearts and use magical powers for Thunder attacks. Beware the bombs she throws - they do massive damage, but can be reflected back at her to damage her car. Gallery Cruella_DeVil old.jpg|Cruell in her original live-action form before getting rejuvenated cruella_devil__once_upon_a_time.jpg|Cruella's rejuvenated youthful state in the Live-Action worlds Cruella de Vil KH.jpg|Cruella in Dark Mode, assumed during the 2nd Keyblade War Cruella-de-vil- and dogs.png|Cruella unleashing her Persuasion magic on Roscoe and DeSoto to control them Cruella-De-Vil alterne.png Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Crime Lords Category:Mastermind Category:The New Hellfire Organization Category:Witches Category:Businesspeople Category:Traverse Town Residents Category:Jafar's Faction Category:Jafar's Dominion XIII Alliance